Brothers
by KasiaNoodle
Summary: Naruto has always respected Sasuke, and loved him like a brother. What he doesn't know, is Sasuke feels the same. Feeling completely rejected, Naruto decides to end it all. [Sad ending! Character death...]


Naruto lay on his back, trying to ignore the blinding pain surging through his now fragile body. He cursed to himself, unable to believe he was still alive. He was so sure that his plan would work. Now though, he lay in agony, hating himself for failing so miserably.

But as soon as these thoughts and feelings had come to him, they were cut off as Naruto finally realised that he was no longer outside, on the cold, harsh ground, but in someone's house… someone's room, in someone's bed…

His eyes glazed over the new surroundings, not taking in very many details, but nonetheless, he was figuring out where exactly he was. The room even smelt of the person he was suspecting in bringing him back to life.

'_Sasuke...'_ he seethed under his breath, just as the door creaked open, and someone walked in, someone with a common air of superiority, someone who just oozed dominance. It was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto had regained consciousness, and walked over to him. Naruto flinched when he saw the look in the Uchiha's eyes. The dark haired boy's body language told Naruto that the famous ice boy was, to put it bluntly, pissed off. As he approached, Naruto hurriedly forced himself to sit up, but Sasuke whacked him round the head and brutally shoved back down.

"Bastard!" Naruto shouted, but fell silent at the glare Sasuke immediately threw at him.

"You idiot…" Sasuke hissed. His fist clenched and shook. Naruto expected to be thumped again, but Sasuke remained deathly still. "It's unfortunate that I'm the one who found you in that state, 'cause believe me, you're gonna get the punishment of a lifetime when you're fully healed!"

Naruto suddenly found his confidence again and glared up at Sasuke. "What business is it of yours?!" he spat out at the older boy.

"It became my business when you left me that note, moron!" Sasuke retaliated. Naruto bit his lip, he had forgotten about that. He hadn't planned on Sasuke finding the note for a good few hours, by which time, Naruto would be dead. Naruto turned his head to the side, facing away from Sasuke, as the memories of his apparently well thought out plan came rushing back to him…

_Naruto slipped a damp piece of paper under the door of Sasuke's home. Sasuke wouldn't be waking up for at least five hours, by which time it would be too late. _

_Naruto hung his head and sighed, gazing at the kunai in his hand, the weapon that would help him end it all, before taking off into the night. He had had enough, finally, at the age of 18, Naruto had decided to call it quits. His usual mask of a grin was gone, and had been replaced by what his heart had been feeling for so many years._

"_Tonight, it all ends," he said to himself. "Tonight... so goodbye, Sasuke."_

Naruto was once again brought out of his deep thoughts as a rustling beside him made him snap his head back round. Sasuke was still stood over him, but this time he held a note in his hand. Much to Naruto's disapproval, he started reading it aloud.

_To Sasuke,_

_I thought I should at least give you an explanation of everything before I end it all. _

_Sasuke, you are like an older brother to me. I have always admired you, looked up to you, and respected you. I have waited patiently for you to accept me and acknowledge me, but I know now that it will never happen._

_Perhaps I shouldn't have given up on my dream to become a Hokage, just to try and get you to notice me. Me, who should be like a younger brother to you, surely, after all this time. But, I know that is hoping for too much. You have never seen me as more than an annoying and hardly worthy rival. I know._

_So, Sasuke, tonight I am ending everything. I'm sorry if this seems cowardice, brother, but I believe that enough is enough. I will always consider you my only family._

_Your brother,_

_Naruto._

"Idiot," Sasuke repeated, "You're supposed to be a Ninja. You didn't even think that I would have awoken the moment you stepped foot on this property?"

Naruto flinched inwardly. He may have recently become an adult, but he still made the simplest and most obvious mistakes. _'Stupid Naruto...'_ he thought to himself, cursing himself again.

"Naturally," Sasuke continued, kneeling down beside the bed, "I had to go to you immediately."

"W-why?" Naruto asked hesitantly. Sasuke gave him an obvious look.

"I can't allow a comrade to die."

Naruto nodded, again feeling stupid. For some reason, he had thought that Sasuke had cared about him. His face suddenly twisted into that of someone in a great deal of pain.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said, seemingly emotionless. Naruto didn't respond for a few seconds, till suddenly he started screaming in unimaginable agony. "What?! Naruto, what is it?" Sasuke said, some urgency in his voice now as he stood back up. He yanked the covers back that were covering Naruto's body, and gasped at the huge amount of blood covering him and the fine silk sheets. His eyes widened only slightly, and he looked at Naruto questioningly.

Naruto forced out a laugh, though his face was still contorted in pain. Sasuke squinted his eyes for a second at hearing the laugh. It wasn't Naruto's normal laughter. It sounded cold, hollow, almost evil.

"Naruto…" he whispered, hand shaking a little, "What the hell have you done?!" he ended up shouting. Sasuke couldn't help but feel shocked. He had thought that he had properly taken care of the suicidal wounds, how could they have started bleeding now?

"I'm-I'm using the Kyuubi, b-bastard," Naruto spluttered as blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth.

"Kyuubi? Using? For what? For what Naruto?!" he ended up shouting again, unable to control himself at this point. Once again, Naruto let out that hollow laughter.

"All I need is… is a sma-small wound. Th-that's all I need to… to finish this."

Sasuke ripped the bandages off of the blonde and gazed at the wounds, which instead of being healed by the red chakra, were being ripped further and deeper, causing more mutilation to Naruto's body.

Sasuke did the first thing that came to his mind and grabbed the blonde, dashing through the house and outside to the village. People gazed as he continued to sprint towards the Hokage's tower. He silently cursed himself for not taking Naruto there straight away. He was confident he could save Naruto himself, and besides, he wanted to be the first to talk to Naruto, the first person for Naruto to see when he awoke.

"Stop it, Naruto!" he shouted as he felt more of the red chakra spilling into the wounds, ripping them further. Sasuke could feel himself getting hysterical. Suddenly, Naruto started to struggle, and Sasuke had no choice but to stop in the middle of the deserted street. He almost dropped Naruto, but quickly placed him on the ground.

"Enough…" Naruto said, staring up at Sasuke with cold blue eyes. The shine and glint of energy was gone from them. He coughed up a large amount of blood, and closed his eyes. Sasuke's body started moving of it's own accord, and he grasped Naruto's hand in his own tightly.

"Naruto? Naruto! Enough messing around. Come on, I'll get you to Tsunade-sama." He tightened his grip on Naruto's hand, willing it to grip back, but it did not. Sasuke gritted his teeth and screwed up his eyes. He released Naruto's hand and clutched the younger boys top with both hands. He shook him roughly, waiting for the idiot to snap his eyes open and shout at him for being so rough. It never happened. Naruto's eyes remained closed.

Sasuke placed his head on Naruto's chest, waiting for the dull _thud thud, thud thud. _It never came.

"Naruto…" he said quietly, his voice breaking slightly from the pent up emotions. "How could you… leave me… how could you?!"

Sasuke threw his head back and started yelling as loudly as he could, willing his pain away. Something prickled at the corners of his eyes, but he didn't care. He let himself cry.

Eventually, he gained control of himself again, and stared solemnly at his team-mate.

"Naruto," he spoke softly, "I'm sorry, I never even realised, never took the time to see what was happening. I'm… I'm too late… I guess you'll never know, just how much I love you… brother."

Well, there's my first FanFic for you. I'm not one for critical reviews and all that, but I'd love some reviews nonetheless. I wrote this in about 50 minutes, sorry if it's not any good, I blame it on my rushed thoughts. Plus, I'm a little intoxicated at present. What? It's Christmas Eve! XD

I promise my next story/one-shot will be happier… heh.


End file.
